


Hell is empty

by hwaja



Category: Platoon (1986)
Genre: Abuse, Hate Speech, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Slurs, depictions of torture, very violent, war and everything about it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это очень важная операция. От её исхода зависит успех боевых действий на Юге, возможно, от её исхода зависит исход войны.<br/>На самом деле, это хуйня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is empty

***  
Это очень важная операция. От её исхода зависит успех боевых действий на Юге, возможно, от её исхода зависит исход войны.  
На самом деле, это хуйня. Операция - просто одна из тысяч и тысяч операций, проводимых в этой области боевых действий. Чуть масштабнее обычного, вот и всё. Война бесконечна, смерть неизбежна. О, скажи, видишь ты в первых солнца лучах, что средь битвы мы чли на вечерней зарнице?  
Крис Тэйлор чешет камуфлированную физиономию. Грязь забивается в поры, кожа покрывается прыщами, которые ничего не стоит потревожить. Например, бреясь. Или падая. И почёсывая физиономию. В свежую ранку снова забивается грязь, пот, и без мыла всё может закончиться очень плохо.  
Сейчас, впрочем, рядовому Тэйлору не до прыщей.  
Три взвода сто девятнадцатой пехотной, три взвода девятой пехотной и два - двадцать пятой, один из которых — взвод лейтенанта Волфа, то есть тот, к которому Тэйлор и приписан.  
Общим счётом - почти батальон человек. Почему бы не назначить на «поиск и уничтожение» нормальный батальон, Тэйлору неизвестно, но солдат не должен подвергать сомнению приказы командования, не так ли?  
Кроуфорд и Тэкс играют в «черви» и громко матерятся, набирая очки.  
Тэйлор морщится. Он не сторонник подобных развлечений, особенно в такое неспокойное время, но каждый развлекается по-своему. Пусть так. Есть вещи похуже, чем круговорот пиастров, сухпайков и пиздюлей.  
Больше прочего рядового Тэйлора беспокоит отсутствие радиста, парнишки из девятой. Фьюри понравился ему сразу: наивное лицо, которое больше подошло бы студенту, чем солдату, и нелепые очки. Пухлые руки с короткими пальцами, обнимающие огромный prick-25, который сам Фьюри едва мог поднять. Рео, переведённый из Централа совсем недавно, цепляющийся за свой ящик, как за последнюю надежду капитализма перед лицом красной угрозы. Ушёл отлить, и его нет уже пятнадцать минут.  
\- Эй, парни. - Говорит Тэйлор. - Я пойду, повыглядываю нашего радиста, никак заблудился.  
\- Ага, или член в штанах потерял! - гаркает Сэл, и все, как по команде, ржут.  
Сержант Элайес лениво кивает, дозволяя.  
\- Ну где же ты, бестолковая жопа, - бормочет Тэйлор, раздвигая винтовкой куст. - Вот не буду больше таскать твою хренову рацию, как ты будешь жить? Неужели обязательно уходить поссать за километр?  
Рядовой Тэйлор ищет следующие полчаса, взращивая раздражение и беспокойство экспоненциально.  
Рядовой Фьюри, тем временем, свисает с ветки. Строго говоря, его уже нельзя назвать живым, несмотря на сигналы, по-прежнему поступающие в мозг. Кровь изо рта течёт по подбородку и шее, на живот. У рядового Фьюри вырезан язык. Когда Тэйлор найдёт Фьюри, спасать будет некого.

***  
Ночь мешается с днём, день — с ночью, мешается в огромную кучу дерьма и пороха. Крис Тэйлор спит мало, и всё, что требуется делать, делает на автомате — хорошо, возможно, даже лучше, чем делал раньше. От него требуется выполнять приказ? Отлично. Рядовой Тэйлор может обеспечить это.  
\- Ешь, Тэйлор, маленький мудак, пять минут и мы выдвигаемся. - Говорит Элайес.  
Он присматривает за Тэйлором, с тех пор, как находит его, пизданутого, бестолково шарящимся в высокой траве. Согнутый в три погибели, с пеной у рта, Тэйлор ощупывает руками землю и бормочет себе под нос неразбериху. Он бросил винтовку. Почему-то это особенно нервирует сержанта Элайеса. Не труп. Не Тэйлор, смахивающий на земляного червя. Брошенное оружие.  
\- Тэйлор, Тэйлор, какого хуя ты делаешь, мальчик? - Сержант Элайес приседает поодаль, кладёт руку Тэйлору на плечо, и тот поднимает голову.  
Рот у него слюнявый, губы трясутся, не смыкаясь нужным образом, а глаза — чистые и ясные, и абсолютно пустые.  
\- Язык. - Отчётливо говорит он, а потом смеётся, срываясь на всхлип, на булькание.  
\- Что?  
Больше Тэйлор не говорит, и что он имел в виду, становится ясно только после того, как тело Фьюри снимают с дерева.  
Сержант Элайес переживает. Пожалуй, переживает — не самое верное слово. Пожалуй, в соответствии с ситуацией, наиболее верным будет сказать, что у сержанта Элайеса очко сжимается от страха при одном только взгляде на рядового Тэйлора.  
Крис Тэйлор, тем временем, ест итальянский сэндвич. Развороченный сухпаёк оседает, частично в его желудке, частично на его коленях.  
Крис Тэйлор, сраный интеллектуал, конечно, выбирает самый неудачный момент, чтобы сломаться. Они в разгаре миссии, воздух в джунглях сырой и тяжёлый от вони азиатов, спрятанных под кустами, всем нужно быть начеку, всем нужно сохранять трезвый рассудок и отработанную координацию движений. Когда умирает товарищ, всегда тяжело, но это случается, случается чуть ли не на каждом шагу, и, честное слово, Тэйлор мог бы уже притерпеться. В этом вся беда с этими умными маменькиными сынками, в этом вся беда с этими идейными вояками.  
Элайес знает. Элайес и сам такой. Был таким.  
И сейчас, раз уж Элайес и сам такой, был таким, он постарается сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы продлить рядовому Тэйлору жизнь, чтобы вытащить его из джунглей на этот раз. Он сделает всё то, что сделал бы для любого из своих ребят, и, пожалуй, немного сверху. Сержанту Элайесу насрать, если это выше способностей человеческого существа.  
\- Передвигай ногами! - орёт он, когда Лернер запинается о кочку. - Хочешь детонировать вьетнамскую гранату, умник?  
\- Нет, сэр, никак нет, сэр.  
Лернер благодарно смотрит сержанту вслед. Элайес — не Барнс, от его криков всем только легчает.  
Так они и двигаются, пока не достигают участка тридцать семь. Последние предзакатные часы заняты рутиной — рытьём окопов, установкой сигнальных ловушек, разделением на группы, рассредоточением по территории, проверкой готовности снаряжения.  
Солнце садится, и ад даёт трещину.

***  
Чарли повсюду.  
Тэйлор не видит их, не слышит их, не чувствует их запах. Проверяет свой пульс, возможно, он мёртв. Возможно, ебучее ощущение в районе позвоночника — шок после ножевого удара. Возможно, Тэйлор жив. Возможно, ощущение спровоцировано сверлящим взглядом полубезумного, безжалостного гука, прячущегося в кустах.  
Да уж, если Тэйлор и жив ещё, то ненадолго.  
Он ёрзает, прижимается спиной к спине капрала О'Брайена. Наскоро выскобленный в земле окоп несёт топкую мякоть вместо твёрдой почвы, вбирает в себя сапоги. Тэйлора мутит, так на него влияет тело, тело Фьюри, тело мёртвого Фьюри, чистое и вымытое. Таким тело могло бы лежать в морозильнике морга или на столе патологоанатома, нигде больше, безличное, совершенное в отсутствии любой идентификации.  
Тэйлор встаёт на него ногами, Тэйлора мутит. Он опускает обе ступни. Живот мягкий, проваливающийся, а диафрагма хрустит под давлением, как щебёнка.  
Тэйлор приходит в себя от щелчка. О'Брайен перезаряжает М-16. Не стреляет, но определённо слышит что-то, чувствует врага, как не чувствует Крис, потому что Крис мёртв, утоп по щиколотки в чужом трупе и сам стал таковым. В какой-то момент Тэйлору безумно, дико хочется сорвать чеку с гранты, но момент проходит, палец Тэйлора отпускает кольцо.  
Спина у О'Брайена сгорбленная и тёплая. Тэйлор думает так, верит в это, а не в килограммы понавешенного снаряжения.  
Около трёх ночи, может, позже, может, раньше, начинается стрельба по теням. Орёт Барнс, слова его даже менее разборчивы, чем время суток, чем мясная каша из Фьюри вокруг тэйлоровских колен. Крис упирается плечом в приклад, стреляет вместе со всеми: мысль о том, что он ведомый, скотина, часть толпы отвратительна ему, но эта же самая мысль может быть сформулирована, как «я не один», и это придаёт ему сил. Крис стреляет, на шесть часов гремит взрыв, комья земли бьют по шлему. Крис слышит крик.  
В этот момент кишки Фьюри, узлами намотанные на его ноги, отступают. Крис понимает, что будет в порядке, что выживает, надо только переждать ночь. Возможно, Фьюри простит его. Возможно, всё станет нормально, настолько нормально, насколько это возможно в Наме.  
Неожиданно, Тэйлор понимает, что любит О'Брайена. Чувство настолько сильное, что Тэйлор непременно упал бы на землю, стой он во весь рост. В целом мире, у Тэйлора нет никого ближе О'Брайена, никого кроме О'Брайена, даже несмотря на то, что Тэйлор не может вспомнить его имя.  
\- Держись! - кричит он через плечо — Слышишь, держись, ночь не продлится вечно. Мы точно продержимся. На рассвете вьетконг сунется обратно в дыру, в какой бы жопе та не была просверлена. Мы свалим, подразделение дислоцируется, лейтенант закажет прямой удар по этому сектору, столько напалма, сколько желтожопые смогут сожрать, и даже больше. Сейчас нельзя, всё достанется нам. Слышишь меня?  
О'Брайен не отвечает. Ещё мгновение Тэйлор чувствует эту ёбнутую любовь, сильнейшее чувство в своей жизни. Потом смолкает пулемётная очередь, и что-то хрустит, отвратительно тихо, непотребно тихо, так, как не может, не должно быть слышно. Липкий пот течёт по лбу Тэйлора, и он резко оборачивается, хватает О'Брайена за плечо, трясёт.  
Ещё до того, как тот падает на колени Тэйлора, до того, как его шлем срывается с головы и знакомые студенистые глаза смотрят вверх и в никуда, Крис уже знает, что увидит.  
Это язык.  
Язык, которого у Фьюри не было, и язык, который у О'Брайена есть, язык, который при всём желании не спасёт ситуацию. Язык, протянутый через вспоротую гортань.  
«Колумбийский галстук», - думает Тэйлор. - «мексиканский, итальянский, сицилийский, кубинский, пекинский галстук». Он засовывает дуло кольта в рот, но так никогда и не спускает курок.

***  
\- Дерьмо, рядовой, - говорит Элайес, и тогда Тэйлор начинает плакать, как будто получил приказ.  
Рыдает взахлёб; подбородок трясётся неконтролируемо, глаза мокрые, навыкате, а издаваемые им звуки, слышные только сержанту — среднее между воем и кашлем. Элайес считает, что Тэйлор пизданулся, и у него есть необходимый для вынесения подобного суждения опыт.  
Остаётся только надеяться, что это дерьмо не навсегда.  
Остаётся вплоть до рассвета, пренебрегая частью своих обязательств. О'Брайен стынет позади, шея утоплена в крови, присыпана землёй. Они не смотрят в его сторону, честно говоря, вообще ничего не делают вплоть до того момента, как по цепочке, от солдата к солдату, on move капитана Харрисона не достигает их окопа. Рядовой Тэйлор хнычет, сержант Элайес держит его за плечо, и, собственно, это всё, что происходит за оставшиеся пять-шесть часов.  
Взрывающиеся снаряды и захлёбывающиеся своей кровью джи-ай — не в счёт.  
Переход до Лонг Бина долог и изнурителен, ничего нового, в самом деле. Выживают все, кроме того тяжелораненого парня из девятой. Несмотря на всю срань, которую поднимают в душе Элайеса эти мысли, так лучше для всех — парень был не жилец, с плохой ногой, прогнившей до кости, и парой пулевых, а чтобы тащить его, требовалось трое других ребят, таких же истощённых, как все остальные.  
Лонг Бин — не курорт, но у двадцать пятой пехотной нет ничего более близкого к дому, не с этой стороны Атлантики. Сайгон, тридцать три километра на северо-восток, снабжает дешёвой выпивкой, доступными женщинами, возможностью обменять, продать и прикупить самое разнообразное барахло, это верно, но верно также и то, что в сознании девятнадцатилетнего мальчишки всё это не имеет с домом ничего общего.  
По прибытии в Лонг Бин они моются. Вот оно, то, что имеет действительный вес, то, что заставляет кадыки маленьких ублюдков дёргаться в предвкушении. Они разевают рты в немом стоне, кидают поклажу под койку, не заботясь о стандартах, сдирают с себя рубашки, дрожащими руками расстёгивают ремни, торопятся к душевым.  
Стоит отметить, что на этом этапе любой гражданский с материка оказался бы сокрушительно разочарован. «Душевые» — не кабинки, сараюхи из неплотно подогнанных друг к другу досок, вместо крыш — никелевые баки с дырой в днище. Сорок литров, вот сколько надо, чтобы заполнить такой, и, конечно, двадцать из них кончаются, пока носишься туда-обратно с вёдрами в руках, каждое — вместительностью на шесть. Неконтролируемый, хоть и вялый поток воды, понятное дело, только добавляет процедуре шика.  
Они работают в парах. Пока один заперт в кабинке, другой старательно выполняет роль водовоза — потом смена. Элайесу везёт. Когда они прибывают, база почти пустая, так что ему, Барнсу и шести другим сержантам разрешено пользоваться ванной, предназначенной для офицерского состава.  
Пока наспех скомпонованный батальон пожинает плоды цивилизации, кроме прочего включающее в себя трёхразовое питание и сон на койках, не на земле, Элайес не спускает со своего сопляка глаз.  
Тэйлор быстро становится «своим сопляком», возможным сосудом для нереализованного отцовского инстинкта, для любви и строгости Элайеса, никогда раньше не находивших выхода в чём-то, в ком-то конкретном. Тэйлор и в самом деле практически идеален в качестве реципиента для того, что Элайес способен и хочет отдавать.  
В этом беда с умненькими, они слушают, они хотят слушать и понимать, не только выполнять приказы. Элайес сознаёт опасность, Элайес сознаёт соблазн, и, как всегда, из двух зол выбирает ту, что сулит больше проблем.  
Тэйлор сидит на корточках, в ботинках и белых трусах, гоняет камнями гадюк. Он уже успел вымыться и несёт добровольную вахту — никто не хочет быть расстрелянным вьетнамцем, это верно, но помереть от змеиного укуса, в какой-то мере, неизмеримо хуже.  
Элайес отвлекается на пару минут, и, когда возвращается к своим наблюдениям, успевает заметить, как Тэйлор убегает прочь. Перекатываются мышцы под гладкой кожей, и вот, как не было его.

***  
Крис Тэйлор ни с кем особо не разговаривает. Достоверно установлено, что молодым мужчинам необходимо самоутверждаться через бахвальство и пустую болтовню, традиционно приписываемую только женщинам. В том же случае, когда мужчин много и компания их не разбавлена ничьими сиськами, поток пиздежа практически не остановим. Усталые ноги, далёкие подружки, сучья жара, Барнс говнюк, спорим, я первый убью пятьдесят гуков. Всё это требует выхода, и каждый сержант знает, что лишний трёп в свободное от стрельбы время может однажды спасти чьи-нибудь подгнившие мозги.  
Крис Тэйлор говорит «да», «нет», «спасибо», «хорошо», «отстань». Он чистит винтовку, чуть реже - ботинки, жрёт исправно, с лицом непроницаемым, как тест на IQ. За то время, что они в Лонг Бине, он не написал ни одного письма, хотя Элайес точно знает, что дома у рядового Тэйлора осталась мать. Честно говоря, Тэйлор ужасно раздражает, всех, каждого — тем не менее, придраться к нему почти невозможно. Когда приятели начинают наседать слишком сильно, он встаёт и уходит, так просто. Иногда Элайесу кажется, что подгнившим мозгам Тэйлора поможет только лоботомия.  
Проходят две недели, не обременённые ничем, кроме зализывания ран и покуривания травки. На смену тяжелораненым и убитым прибывает молодняк. Очень скоро они выступают снова, на этот раз - недалеко, суточный переход. Воют те, кому остались сущие месяцы, остальные скорбно молчат, стараясь не выдать упадок духа и недостаток веры. Элайес хитро поглядывает на кислые морды и решает, что всеобщее уныние ему даже по душе. В джунглях взбодрятся, иначе будут мертвы, а страх за собственную шкуру ему ближе и понятней массового кровожадного опизденения в духе "Повелителя мух".  
Джунгли дымятся. За шесть часов они успевают увидеть две огромные воронки, оставленные прямыми ударами, тысячу обугленных пальм, с ещё не догоревшим напалмом, вгрызающимся в дерево, а также одну оторванную ногу, судя по самодельному башмаку, принадлежавшую вьетконговцу. Тело они не находят, да и не усердствуют слишком в поисках. Ещё одно спокойное намское утро.  
До места добираются споро, без задержек и лишних потрясений. Элайес, атеист и грешник, под шумок осеняет себя крёстным знамением - правду говорят, что Бог на войне единый, несомненный и для всех. Возможно, сегодня «электрические землянички» у него в милости. Втайне этой мыслью тешит себя каждый, вплоть до того самого момента, когда Лернер раскрывает свой дрожащий рот со спющенными губёнками и произносит, заикаясь:  
\- Где Дрэйпер? Эй, парни, никто не видел Дрэйпера?  
Вот тогда всё снова валится к чёрту в жопу.  
Рядового Дрэйпера так и не находят, ни через час, ни через три, ни к закату.  
\- Дезертир, - флегматично отзывается Барнс, сплёвывая табак.  
Элайес заглядывает ему в глаза, и понимает то, что понимают все, и ещё кое-что сверху. Во-первых, только полный идиот дезертирует в лесу. В Тайланде, в Австралии, даже в Сайгоне — милое дело, но только не в джунглях, где ты готов залезть в штаны соседа, только бы не отдаляться от живого человеческого тела дальше, чем требуется. Во-вторых, Элайес понимает, что Барнс — придурочный психопат Барнс, шрамированная рожа, радикальные методы и горе-патриотизм — боится не меньше, чем любой из них.  
Элайесу немедленно становится тепло и, если это вообще возможно, ещё страшнее.  
\- И как, по-твоему, может дезертировать человек, торчащий в середине строя? - спрашивает он, но Барнс отворачивается, уходит от ответа. Сарказм Элайеса, если уж на то пошло, не объясняет, как человека можно из середины строя незаметно украсть.  
\- Я изуродую их. - говорит Барнс, не объясняя, кого конкретно он имеет в виду. Голос его звучит глухо.  
Элайес уходит; ему нужно поставить палатку, ему нужно снова пересчитать людей, ему нужно раздать указания. Он думает о рядовом Крисе Тэйлоре, отмечает, что нужно проверить мальчишку, как он, что с ним, но забывает.

***  
Командорская палатка мало чем отличается от палаток, которые занимают рядовые: только тем, что разбита в центре лагеря, и тем, что Элайес занимает её в гордом одиночестве. В два-два-три-два он слышит странный скребущий звук. Будь это Барнс, или О'Нил, или кто-то по срочному делу, звук был бы иным — не таким отчаянным, более уверенным. Барнс уж точно вломился бы без предупреждения.  
Элайес лояльно относится к тому, что его личное время так или иначе отнимают люди, которым он обязан или которые обязаны ему, и дела, к которым он имеет непосредственное отношение или не имеет никакого. Такой опыт — тоже часть того, что называется «быть сержантом Армии США». Все чего-то хотят от него. Сейчас, например, кто-то хочет, чтобы он прервал процесс бритья и явил себя с одной намыленной щекой.  
Не будь Элайес пацифистом в душе, он, наверное, не отказался бы сейчас поджарить несколько фунтов человечины.  
\- Хули тебе нужно, опизденелый ты ублюдок? - дружелюбно спрашивает он, и только тогда видит Тэйлора, неловко переминающегося с ноги на ногу.  
\- А. - говорит Тэйлор.  
\- Иди спать, - устало говорит Элайес, хотя и понимает, что никуда Тэйлор не уйдёт, что над их головами сгустились тучи, и прямо сейчас рванёт такая тропическая гроза, что оба они проклянут родную дивизию проклятием страшным и несмываемым.  
\- А-а, - говорит рядовой Тэйлор и начинает рыдать, так рыдать, что призрачно мелькнувший в памяти окопный инцидент мигом кажется Элайесу дружеской посиделкой.  
Положительно, сержант не желает ждать, пока Тэйлор, в хвост его и в гриву, перебудит весь взвод; хватает того за грудки и насильно втягивает внутрь.  
Тэйлор, дырявая башка, дрожит всем телом и воет: в какой-то момент Элайес понимает, что ублюдок разговаривает с ним; может, судя по неожиданно членораздельной «маме», и не с ним, но точно пытается говорить.  
\- Тэйлор, малыщ, соберись, кусок дерьма!  
Тэйлор не слышит, не хочет слышать. Элайес подумывает влепить ему пощёчину, которая могла бы положить конец ситуативному обмену беспомощностью, но, вместо этого, неловко обнимает сопляка, прислоняет его голову к своему плечу.  
Он говорит разное, вроде «заткнись, Тэйлор, как тебя, Крис, пожалуйста, успокойся» и «тебе досталось за эту неделю, но ты же не хочешь в самом деле перебудить ребят?», и даже «тшш», но всё кажется бесполезным. Тэйлор зажат в скорлупу непрекращающегося хныкающего кошмара. Элайес аккуратно освобождает руку, тянется в карман, за армейской шоколадкой, надкушенной в двух местах, неуклюже разворачивает фольгу и пытается подпихнуть растаявшую сладкую массу ко рту рядового, но тот только мотает головой. В считанные секунды они оба перемазаны сладкой, липкой дрянью, и, честное слово, Элайес сам уже готов зарыдать. Или заржать.  
\- Пожалуйста, Крис.  
Тэйлор снова всхлипывает, каким-то мучительным движением разводит руки в стороны, чтобы в следующую секунду вцепиться в спину Элайеса, с такой силой, будто тот - его последний шанс выжить. Не сойти с ума. Не такая уж и неправда.  
\- Полегче, здоровяк, - добродушно бормочет Элайес, поглаживая стриженый затылок. Мыльная пена с его небритой щеки оседает у Тэйлора в волосах, а Тэйлоровы шоколадные сопли пачкают его плечо. Блядство.  
Крис затихает, продолжая вздрагивать. Хватка у него крепкая — не порвал бы форменную рубаху, хотя какая разница-то, выдадут новую, G.I. есть государственная собственность, не более того.  
\- Успокоился? - спрашивает Элайес, отнимая руки и разрывая объятие.  
Что ошибся, он понимает сразу. Тэйлор, спасибо ему, хотя бы не начинает снова рыдать. Скребёт ногтями, прижимается к Элайесу плотнее, поднимает голову — взгляд тупой, упорный, как если бы кто-то стукнул его дубиной по темени. Проясняется на секунду, и тогда Тэйлор вскрикивает, приходит в движение, делает странное. Элайесу, например, кажется, что Тэйлор изо всех сил старается повиснуть на нём. Или повеситься. Или влезть ему под кожу.  
Элайес ничего не возьмётся утверждать наверняка, только не сейчас.  
\- Хуевы мудаки, - говорит он, подпихивая Тэйлора к койке — Батальон приёма пополнений? Моя жопа, Крис, справилась бы с делом лучше.  
Он давит Тэйлору на плечи, заставляя сесть. Смотрит снизу вверх, тянется стереть шоколад с грязного подбородка.  
\- Таким, как ты, здесь не место. - Наконец, решает он. - Никаких боевых миссий с партизанами и стрельбой. Только футбол. Университет, девушка, машина, всё такое. Не Хо Ши Мин, а Марта Стьюарт и Джесси Линдберг. Сечёшь?  
\- Заткнись, - хрипло говорит Тэйлор.  
Во-первых, это нарушение субординации, во-вторых, Элайесу глубоко насрать.  
Он гасит керосиновую лампу.


End file.
